Archangel Michael
Archangel Michael appears as a 5'10ft tall dark tan beatifully well endowed human female with long golden blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She has six large white glowing wings that sprout from her back and her front bangs sprout like antenne from her head. She wears a skimpy skintight battlesuit that has a revealing backside. Archangel Michael serves all of Celestia and oversees everything that happens in Celestia. Her power is only surpassed by the Gods themselves. Her most important duty is the destruction of Demon Lords that manage to go the material plane, it is safe to say that this almost never happens due to Archangel Michael's immense power. It is also her job to make sure would be God Killers never make it to Celestia. Any mortal that gains enough power to possibly challenge a good god is sure to face Archangel Michael's full and undivided attention. Current Archangel Michael currently serves as Solus's right hand. Nothing happens in celestia or the planes without her knowledge. Since the release of Most Dangerous Soldiers (MDS)'s onto Galea she has been hunting them down before they bring about utter destruction of the planet. History Archangel Michael is the first angel to become a Seraphrim, a true protector of the gods and the highest order of angels. Before Lucifer was cast out of heaven Michael was his consort and it was her that cast Lucifer out of Celestia when he dared challege the gods. During the Armegeddon War she was the point of the spear and lead the legions of Heaven against Lucifer and the atheist society . She has since taken a backstage role in the multiverse and tries to subtly guide heros to rid the world of evils. Relationships Michael hates Lucifer for betraying her when they were lovers. Michael hates Nicodemus because of his ability to manipulate time which she feels should belong to Logos and only Logos. She gets along with other good gods but finds chaotic gods to be too fickle. Character Sheet Archangel CR 38/MR 10 NG Medium Outsider(angel, extaplanar, good, mythic) Int '''+31 ; '''Senses '''Blindesense 60ft, Darkvision 60ft, Low-light vision, Detect chaos, Detect Evil, Detect snares and pits, True seeing; Perception +75 '''Aura Protective Aura, Holy Aura (DC 34) Defense AC '''65 '''Flat '''46 '''Touch '''33 (+15 Armor, +17 Dex, +4 Deflection, +17 Natural, +2 Dodge) '''HP 1508 (44d10+1068); Regeneration 30 (evil artifacts, evil deific, evil Mythic) Fort '''+47, Ref''' +37''' , Will +44 Second Save '''Defensive Abilities '''Block Attacks, Celestial Resurrection, Freedom of Movement, Time Stop Immunity '''DR '''30/Epic and Evil; '''Immune '''Ability Damage, Ability Drain, Acid, Charm Effects, Compulsion Effects, Cold, Death Effects, Electricity, Energy Drain, Petrification '''Resist '''Fire 30; '''SR '''49 Offense '''Speed '''60ft. Fly 250ft. (Perfect) '''Melee '''God Hard +61/+61/+56/+51/+46 (2d6+22 plus 3d6 holy plus 3d6 fire/ 19-20x2) w/Ultimate Strike +61 (10d6+330 plus 3d6 holy plus 3d6 fire/19-20x2) '''Special Attacks Blowback(100ft), Mythic Power (10/day, surge +1d12), Mythic Spellcasting, Perfect Strike, Smite Evil 10/day (+15 attack and AC, +30 damage, Disintegrate evil outsiders) Spell-Like Abilities '(CL 30th) Constant- Detect Chaos, Detect Evil, Detect Snares and Pits, Discern Lies (DC 29), Freedom of Movement, Holy Aura (DC 34), True seeing At Will - Aid, Animate Objects, Commune, Continual Flame, Demand (DC 33), Dimensional Anchor, Discern Location, Fabricate, Greater Dispel Magic, Greater Teleport, Holy Smite (DC 29), Holy Word (DC 32), Imprisonment (DC 34), Invisibility (self only), Major Creation, Lesser Restoration, Remove Curse, Remove Disease, Remove Fear, Resist Energy, Summon Monster 7, Speak with Dead (DC 27), Waves of Fatigue 3/Day - Blade Barrier (DC 32), Call Lightning Storm (DC 32), Destruction (DC 33), Earthquake (DC 35), Heal, Mass Charm Monster (DC 29), Permanency, Resurrection, Waves of Exhaustion 1/day - Dimensional Lock, Greater Restoration, Holy Testament (DC 34), Power Word Blind, Power Word Kill, Power Word Stun, Prismatic Ray (DC 34), True Resurrection, Wish '''Spells Prepared '(CL 30th) 14th - Epic Intensified Destruction (DC 35), Quickened Empowered Stormbolts (DC 36) 13th - Quickened Maximized Blade Barrier (DC 34), Quickened Mass Heal 12th - Quickened Empowered Heal, Epic Intensified Flame Strike (DC 33) 11th - Quickened Empowered Flame Strike (DC 33), Quickened Empowered Breath of Life 10th - Quickened Heal, Empowered Maximized Flame Strike (DC 33) 9th - Etherealness, Mass Heal, Implosion (DC 37), Interplanetary Teleport, Miracle, Storm of Vengeance (DC 37), Summon Monster 9 8th - Fire Storm (2) (DC 36), Frightful Aspect, Mass Cure Critical Wounds (2), Nine Lives, Stormbolts (DC 36) 7th - Bestow Grace of the Champion, Control Weather, Destruction (DC 35), Dictum (DC 35), Ethereal Jaunt, Holy Word (DC 35), Regenerate, Waves of Ecstasy (DC 35) 6th - Banishment (DC 34), Blade Barrier (DC 34), Cold Ice Strike (DC 34), Geas/Quest, Heal, Hero's Feast, Mass Cure Moderate Wounds, Undeath to Death (DC 34) 5th - Break Enchantment, Breath of life, Dispel Evil (DC 33), Flame Strike (DC 33), Holy Ice, Plane Shift (DC 33), Righteous Might, Symbol of Sleep (DC 33) 4th - Cure Critical Wounds (3), Death Ward, Dismissal (DC 32), Neutralize Poison (2) (DC 32), Spiritual Ally 3rd - Cure Serious Wounds (3), Daylight, Invisibility Purge, Magic Circle against Evil, Prayer, Protection from Energy, Wind Wall 2nd - Align Weapon, Bear's Endurance, Bull's Strength, Consecrate, Cure Moderate Wounds (4), Eagle's Splendor 1st - Bless, Cure Light Wounds (5), Divine Favor, Entropic Shield, Shield of Faith Statistics '''Str 32 , Dex 44 , Con 48 , Int 28 , Wis 46 , Cha 40 Base Atk '+44 ; '''CMB '+55 ; CMD '''86 '''Feats '''Cleave, Deadly Aim(Mythic), Dodge(Mythic), Empowered Spell, Epic Intesify Spell, Flyby Attack, Furious Focus, Greater Vital Strike, Improved Initiative, Improved Sunder, Improved Vital Strike, Iron Will, Lightning Reflexes, Maximize Spell, Mobility, Point Blank Shot, Power Attack(Mythic), Presice Shot, Quicken Spell, Shot on the Run, Toughness(Mythic), Vital Strike(Mythic), '''Skills '''Acrobatics +64, Craft(Weapons, Armor) +65, Diplomacy +67, Fly +72, Knowledge(Arcana, History, Nature, Planes, Religion) +56, Perform (Vocal, Sex) +62, Perception +75, Sense Motive +65, Spellcraft +56, Stealth +64, Survival +65 '''Languages '''Celestial, Draconic, Infernal; Truespeech '''SQ '''Change Shape(alter self), Archangel Traits, Spells, Seed of LIfe Gear God Hard (+6 Speed Holy Power Flaming Blast Silver Celestrium Greatsword) Savior's Garb (+15 Battlesuit)